1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to an earphone structure and an audio broadcasting module thereof, and more particularly to a customization earphone structure and a detachable audio broadcasting module thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with continuous development of technology, electronic products are developed towards a trend of lightweight and miniaturization, and people can use the miniaturized electronic products such as radio, MP3 player, smart phone, etc., at anywhere anytime. Regardless of the type of the aforementioned electronic product, to facilitate the user hearing sound information provided by the electronic product without interrupting others, earphone becomes an indispensable accessory of the electronic product. Moreover, the earphone also provides a better sound transmission to a listener, and the listener can clearly hear and understand the sound content, which is superior to a situation that the sound is transmitted in the air causing the sound indistinct. Especially, when the user is in a moving state, for example, in sport, driving, intense activity or a noisy environment, the user can still hear the sound clearly by using the earphone.